This is How We Do It
by Destany Mitchell
Summary: Karen and Henry team up to show the "kids" how real police work is done. Response to a challenge from Psychfic: This Is How It's Done


**A/N:** This fic was a challenge from my bestie to fulfill another challenge. I just got into Psych and marathoned all five seasons just before Season 6 aired. My Bestie apparently was waiting for me to complete it because I now have several challenges from her to complete. Apparently she thinks I will write in the Psych-verse pretty well. I guess you guys will be the judges of that!

**Challenge from Psychfic's silverluna "This Is How It's Done": **

Henry Spencer and Karen Vick work together to solve a case, just the two of them. This can take place in the past (pre-Season) or in present day Santa Barbara, perhaps under Shawn and Gus's noses.

The case must be solved, the investigating and details worked out solely by Henry and Karen, so these two can show everyone "how it's (real and honest police work) done". The case should be something that has stumped everyone else, Lassiter and Juliet included, and is getting close to becoming a cold case.

Must at some point include a Henry-Karen fistbump. This can be witnessed by Shawn, Gus, Juliet or Lassiter, any combination or it can be done privately.

Whumpage, hurt/comfort, angst, etc. are optional.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Psych. Sad, but true. The characters, their names, locations, etc are all property of the various creators. I just borrowed them. I also do not own 'Law Officer' or 'PoliceOne'. According to a Google search, they are real police magazines. No copyright infringement was intended and I am not profiting off this little fanfic…unless you count the reviews (if any). I love reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>This is How We Do It!<strong>

"_You know what? I am so not doing this." Shawn scoffed as he turned around and stormed towards the door. "When was the last time _you_ solved a case?" He yelled before he slammed the door behind him. _

Shawn's words still echoed in his mind as Henry Spencer watched his son, Gus, and Detectives Lassiter and O'Hara sit around the table in the interrogation room, pouring over the contents of their latest case, unable to pinpoint even a single suspect.

Henry knew Shawn could have nailed the case three weeks ago if he would just take a step back, shut off that cocky attitude, and open his mind. The kid had everything in front of him and an advantage no one else had – his eidetic memory with perfect recall and 20 years of training from yours truly to hone that amazing mind. The kid had no excuse to be this…stuck.

This case was too high profile to go cold. This was the case that could kill his son's career. But no. His son was too busy goofing off and spouting obscure 80's references to see what was staring him right in the face. Of course Shawn wouldn't listen to him, the kid always balked when told what to do, especially when it was from his father. An appeal to Gus had failed as well. When Henry had asked Gus to talk to Shawn on his behalf, Shawn had known what Gus was doing; apparently it resulted in an argument so big, Gus and Shawn didn't speak for two days. Gus told Henry after the fight he would never get between father and son again.

That was two weeks ago.

Henry shook his head frustrated, not for the first time, at his offspring. If he could just prove to Shawn what he was saying, the Kid would most likely (not) actually listen to him and take what he had to say seriously (mostly). He longed for the days when a good old-fashioned grounding could get his son's attention. But being 30 years old, Shawn just ignored him and left. Thankfully, not from the City like their last blow out where Shawn had left without a word to him for five years.

"How is it going in there?" Karen Vick asked as she stepped into the room.

"They are no further now than they were two weeks ago," Henry sighed, crossing his arms as Karen stood beside him.

"I really don't want this case to go cold. We really can't afford a high profile case like this to just…" Karen sighed. "But they are the best we have and if they can't crack this…"

Henry scoffed.

"Kicker is, the kids have everything they need right in that room," Henry stated before turning away from the foursome and facing Karen. "Do you know what Shawn told me two weeks ago when I asked him about this case? When I tried to offer some help? He insinuated I was too old to help. That it has been too long since I worked a case." Henry scowled.

"Mmm. I had something similar with Lassiter and O'Hara earlier this week. They think fancy gadgets and technology are the best ways to solve cases. You should see them when a new _'Law Officer'_ comes out or '_PoliceOne_' has a new technology article. They are both in my office, demanding whatever technobable is included there."

Henry grunted his condolences, having witnessed the enthusiasm of the Detectives once they found some kind of 'innovative' police technology.

"Whatever happened to good old fashioned police work?" Karen lamented with a sigh as she watched her team for a moment.

Silence filled the viewing room as the Police Chief and Liaison watched their charges for a moment. It looked like they were arguing about something. Lassiter was scoffing and Shawn was looking frustrated. Guster looked scared and O'Hara was already attempting to calm everyone down.

"You know…" Karen trailed off, and Henry looked at her, raising an eyebrow in silent question, waiting for Karen Vick to finish her thought. "We could always"

"Teach the kids a lesson?"

"…That wasn't how I was going to phrase it, but yeah."

"What exactly are you proposing, Karen?"

Henry turned around from the scene playing out before him. He was fairly certain Detective Lassiter wouldn't (seriously) hurt his son, and Gus and O'Hara have proven to be capable of breaking up any potential acts of violence between Shawn and Lassiter. Besides, even if O'Hara wasn't fast enough, Shawn probably deserved whatever Lassiter dealt him.

"We solve the case."

"Karen-"

"Henry." Karen's voice was dead serious and he stopped and listened to what she had to say before he argued any further. He recognized that look on her face. It was the same look she gave Shawn when he was crossing a line. Until this moment, he never realized just how intimidating that look was. "You were just saying how Shawn does not take you seriously. My Detectives believe they need better…equipment, to solve their cases." Karen shrugged. "It seems to me, a win-win if we can solve this our way."

Henry snorted.

"Shawn still won't listen to me."

Karen shrugged.

"Are you in?"

Henry turned around and looked once more at the scene before him. Lassiter and O'Hara were now looking at a photo from evidence and Shawn and Gus were having a slap fight. Henry turned around and nodded once at Karen.

"I'm in."

Karen flashed him a smile before turning serious and opening the door to the interrogation room. All activity in the room froze as Karen stepped into the room followed by Henry Spencer.

"Detectives, pack it up."

"But Chief"

Karen held up a hand that silenced both Lassiter and O'Hara. Gus and Shawn shared a confused look.

"Dude, we are so busted," Gus whispered, not so quietly to Shawn.

"Gus, don't be cuckoo for cocoa puffs."

"I don't even like cocoa puffs, Shawn."

"I can't do this right now." Shawn said, and Henry could tell from his son's voice he was rolling his eyes.

"Gentlemen!"

"Sorry, Chief," Gus said, his tone apologetic and he gave Shawn a pointed glare.

"Chief, we're so close, you can't close this yet-" Juliet began pleading, but one look for the Chief had her closing her mouth and keeping her further protests to herself.

"We're not closing this case. Yet." Karen told the kids. The four-some all shared a confused look before turning their attention back to the Chief. "Henry and I are going to review the case. Since you four are coming up empty, we figured a fresh set of eyes maybe just what is needed to finally put this to rest."

"Chief," Lassiter said, his tone sounding as if he were trying hard not to laugh. "With all respect, We're the best you have," Lassiter paused a moment, as if to consider that statement. Henry noted that Shawn was about to jump on Lassiter's comment but Lassiter was faster. "Even with Spencer's interference. We just need…we're almost there. Besides"

"Besides what, Detective?" Karen snapped. Lassiter held his comment. "Detectives, I have a proposition for you. Henry and I solve this case in the next…what do you say Henry? Six hours?"

"I was thinking more like 4."

Karen nodded and continued her statement.

"Five hours, no more hounding and begging for better equipment and you both will serve a month at the front desk, or until all your paperwork is completed, whichever is longer."

"Chief!" Both Detectives gasped out, pure horror in their eyes.

"You can't"

"I'm not done yet…" Both Detectives made a considerable effort to keep themselves from interrupting and listen to what Karen had to say. "If we do not solve the case, than I will make room in next year's budget for additional equipment of your choosing." Karen paused a moment to let her proposition sink in.

Gus and Shawn, miraculously, stayed silent during the whole exchange, their heads moving back and forth to watch the scene unfold as if they were watching a tennis match. Gus nudged Shawn and whispered something too quiet for Henry to hear. Shawn whispered something back and they did their customary "fist bump" and remained (suspiciously) silent.

"Don't think you got off easy, Shawn." Henry told him, knowing exactly what the duo was whispering about, even if he hadn't heard what was said. "This deal works for you too."

"Uh…Dad…I don't actually work for the"

"That's not what I'm talking about. We're going to have our own agreement."

"Oh?"

"Karen and I solve this, and you go fishing with me every day for the next month. You miss one day, I will tack on an extra week." Shawn looked like I had just killed his puppy. "If we don't…well, I won't question your methods or offer any…criticism."

Shawn was unusually silent, as if he was really considering it.

"Gus comes to."

"Dude! I have a job!"

"Dude, you are the other half of Psych! If I have to be stuck on a boat, you and your vomit are coming too."

"I will get fired, Shawn!"

"Well, you already know how I feel about you peddling drugs. Seriously, Gus, you have a problem."

"Gus will come on the weekends." Henry interrupted, before the friends could continue their argument and somehow work in some obscure actor or 80's reference that would have them distracted for the next decade.

"Fine." Gus said, crossing his arms and pouting like a child. Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you have nothing to worry about, it's not like they're going to-" Shawn broke off with his 'innocent' smile when he caught sight of the glare Karen was sending him. "er…I mean…we've all been stuck for weeks…I doubt they will find the big break in only 5 hours; no matter how good Chief Vick is."

"So, we have a deal?" Karen asked.

Silence filled the room as the four-some contemplated their options.

"If we don't accept the deal?" Gus asked, ever the practical one.

Karen shrugged. "Then I am declaring this case officially cold. I have to be honest, Mr. Guster, I am not sure how I will be able to justify to Council paying for your services if we let this one go. It's too big. I'm not saying it's for certain, but the potential is there," Chief turned her attention to the Detectives. "You two…well, you know what happens when a case like this goes cold. The department suffers bad publicity and the detectives involved typically have harder problems getting promoted and even if that doesn't happen, I know it will weigh heavily on your minds that we had to let this one go."

Lassiter and O'Hara shared a look before nodding in sync.

"We accept."

Gus and Shawn didn't even share a look.

"Deal." They both said in perfect unison, without looking at each other first to affirm the decision. Still in perfect unison, they both grinned and held out their fists in their signature fist bump.

"Good, let's get all this packed up than." Karen said as she crossed to the table.

In less than five minutes the evidence and case notes were all placed neatly in the files and Karen and Henry were leaving the interrogation room.

As they headed out, Henry heard Lassiter snarl.

"Alright, Spencer, now would be a really good time for your so-called-spirits to give you a so-called-vision."

"Sorry, Lassie, the Spirits are silent."

Henry couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face as he followed Karen down the hall. This was going to be too easy.

**************** 3 Hours 17 Minutes 48 Seconds Later ****************

"Giving up already?" Shawn called from his perch atop Detective O'Hara's desk, grinning like the cat who caught the canary. Henry also noted the Detective was nowhere in sight.

"What makes you think we gave up?" Henry asked as Karen followed him out of her office.

"It's only been-"

"Three Hours-"

"I am aware of the time, Guster."

Shawn cocked his head, watching activity going on behind Henry's shoulder.

"Where's Buzz going?"

"To arrest our suspect."

Shawn barked a laugh.

"Dad, you can't just accuse some random person and expect to"

"We solved it, Shawn." Henry stated simply.

Shawn's eyes narrowed as he evaluated Henry's stance. Shoulders squared arms at his sides and not crossed, eyes staring directly into his…

"Who did it?" Shawn asked, his voice incredulous.

"The Nanny."

Shawn actually did laugh this time.

"Dad, it totally could not have been the Nanny."

"You think?"

"Uh, yeah. I know."

"Obviously, you don't, Kid. It was the Nanny."

Shawn gave his father that look again, that look that said he was trying to figure out if he was being played.

"Alright, you got me, why was it the Nanny?"

Henry grinned.

"I have to wait for Karen and the Detectives," Henry said with a smirk. "I can't do a proper wrap up without an audience."

Shawn glared.

"So you don't know that it was the Nanny. You're just hoping you're right and when you get her brought in for questioning, she'll"

"Nope. We know it's the Nanny. We don't need her to crack."

"Gus, tell my father it could not have been the Nanny." Shawn said, his voice sounding more and more like the petulant child he never grew out of.

"I hate you, Shawn. I am not happy I am going to be spending my weekends on a boat."

"See, Gus thinks it was the Nanny," Henry said with a smirk.

Detectives Lassiter and O'Hara came over and joined the group, both looking solemn.

"It was the stupid Nanny," Lassiter stated, shaking his head in disgust. "We should have seen it."

"Lassie! Jules! Not you too! It could not have been the Nanny!" Shawn whined.

"It was, Shawn." Detective O'Hara said with a sigh. "The Chief just showed us the evidence. I have no idea how we missed it, but it was her."

Before Shawn could continue to protest, Karen walked up and joined the group.

"Buzz just reported back, he's bringing her in," She told the group than turned to Henry. "Good job, Partner," She said, holding out her fist.

Henry grinned as he turned away from his son and bumped Karen's fist in return.

"You too, Partner." He said calmly before they both let out a whoop, and entered into a complicated handshake before turning back to the two detectives and two consultants who could not nail a Nanny.

"And _that_ is how real police work is done," Henry told the group as he and Karen turned away and left the group. Henry noted the look of complete horror and disgust and his son's face before he had turned away with Karen and worked to keep his expression neutral. Though that expression on Shawn's face would be worth the hours of whining he was going to listen to over the next month.

"Dad! You didn't say why it was the Nanny!" Shawn yelled, noting the whine and pout that did not need to be seen to know they were there.

Ignoring Shawn, Henry and Karen left the Station to go for a celebratory dinner they discussed while they had worked the during the last hour before they were in the Chief's office. That whole last hour had been spent figuring out dinner and wrapping up all the loose ends. They had had enough to land the Nanny after two hours.

"You going to tell him?"

"Maybe later this week once I get him on the boat. It'll drive him crazy. I think I'll let him stew on it." Henry shrugs. "Serves him right for all the crap he pulled when he was teenager." Henry paused. "No, that was last week…but the point still stands. I'll tell him how we figured it out eventually."

"Just don't wait too long. I have a feeling I'll be needing your Son's services while O'Hara and Lassiter are serving their time on the desk."

"Don't worry Karen, I know just how long I can let Shawn stew for."

Karen nodded her understanding. As they were getting into Karen's car, Henry caught sight of Shawn and Gus rushing out of the station, probably to avoid the wrath of Lassiter.

"Hold on a sec," Henry said to Karen as he stepped back out of the car and called to his son "Shawn! Remember! 5 o'clock _A.M. _tomorrow! Not a second later!"

Before Shawn could retort, Henry slid into the car and slammed the door shut. The temporary partners sat in silence as Karen put her key in the ignition and turned it on. As they pulled out of the station and onto the street, they couldn't help but laugh at the song playing on the radio.

"_This is how we do it," _

~ Finished


End file.
